A new chance
by Lena Snow
Summary: Eres otaku y fangirl. Y de repente, tu sueño va a hacerse realidad: viajarás a Japón. Hasta aquí, todo parece normal. Pero, ¿y si al llegar allí, terminaras dentro de tu anime favorito? Eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí. Ahora, aprovecharé esta oportunidad y salvaré a L a toda costa. ¿Conseguiré que confíe en mí? LxOC Contiene spoilers de Death Note, evidentemente.
1. Alucinación

N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que no salga tan mal y que no seáis muy duros conmigo.  
>Siento si L ha salido muy OOC, intentaré que no ocurra con demasiada frecuencia.<p>

**Disclaimer: Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ya me gustaría a mí). Todo el mérito es de sus creadores.**

* * *

><p>I<p>

"_¡PORQUE LA JUSTICIA, SOY YO!"_

Una sonrisa tonta se extiende por mi cara. Me encanta esta escena. Es una de mis favoritas. En contra de mi espíritu fangirl, que me insta a empezar a twittear como una loca, pauso el video y apago el ordenador para irme a dormir. Aunque no estoy segura de si podré dormir mucho. Mañana uno de mis sueños se habrá hecho realidad. Bueno, no, no conoceré a L en persona. Pero sí viajaré a Japón. Mis padres me dieron la sorpresa al terminar bachillerato. Como un premio por mis buenas notas. No me lo creía hasta que me enseñaron el hotel en el que íbamos a hospedarnos. Dos semanas enteras en Japón, en Tokio. Soy tan feliz. Siento...como si mi pecho fuera a explotar, o como si el corazón se me fuera a salir por la garganta. Aunque creo que lo segundo son nervios, y es, de hecho, una sensación muy molesta.

En fin, apago la luz y me meto a la cama, intentando tranquilizarme pensando en todos los mangas y animes que me encantan. Y en L. Vale, lo admito, tengo una pequeña obsesión con L. Death Note fue el primer anime que vi, y me enamoré totalmente del personaje. Por eso no me llevo muy bien con el episodio 25. Así que he estado volviendo a ver todas mis partes favoritas, esquivando otras no tan geniales, antes de viajar a Japón. También he intentado aprender algo de japonés, pero el asunto no ha salido como esperaba. Tendré que desenvolverme con mi inglés (que tampoco es que sea de un nivel muy avanzado) y rezar para que alguien hable un poco de español. Un gran bostezo interrumpe mis pensamientos, y pierdo el hilo de mi monólogo. Ya veremos. Ya...

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente es un poco caótica. Mientras yo estoy intentando que todo salga perfecto y no me olvide nada, mi hermano pequeño revolotea a mi alrededor molestándome. Es un plasta.<p>

—¡Vamos a Japón, vamos a Japón!

Lleva con la misma cantinela desde que se ha despertado hoy, y no para. Aun así, estoy de tan buen humor que harían falta muchos hermanos pequeños de diez años juntos para enfadarme. De hecho, me he puesto mis mejores galas. Unas botas militares (que adoro), unos jeans negros con algunos desgarrones y mi camiseta favorita. Parezco un poco gótica, y me encanta. Hasta me he permitido dejarme el pelo suelto, que ahora cae por mi espalda en forma de una cascada de un color indefinido, entre castaño claro y miel, sin ser ninguno de los dos. Sé que para cuando llegue a Tokio estará totalmente despeinado y las ondulaciones que se forman en las puntas serán tirabuzones sin orden alguno, pero no me importa. Nada puede estropearlo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, la sensación abrumadora de que este viaje es real me recorre entera, y casi me deja sin respiración. Lo estoy haciendo. Por fin voy a viajar a Japón. Siento la necesidad imperiosa de ponerme a dar saltos, a gritar como una loca y a abrazar extraños, pero me contengo. No quiero que me detengan por alborotadora ahora que estoy tan cerca de lograrlo. Mi madre percibe mi exaltación, y me coge de la mano mientras embarcamos en el avión. Estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa por otra cosa. Nunca antes he montado en avión. Y... ¿seguro que estos trastos son fiables? Le suelto la mano a mi madre, y me acomodo en el asiento junto a mi hermano. Intento relajar mi respiración mientras una voz femenina habla por los altavoces. Me abrocho el cinturón, aprieto los dientes y miro por la ventanilla mientras el avión despega, hasta que todo lo que puedo ver son las nubes. Está amaneciendo. Todo se ve rosado, parece que volemos sobre algodón de azúcar. Es muy hermoso.

Entonces consigo relajarme de verdad, y todo el cansancio acumulado de varias semanas sin poder dormir bien recae sobre mí. Los párpados se me cierran lentamente, y aunque trato de mantener mis ojos abiertos, termino por sucumbir al sueño.

_Una chica con el pelo verde oscuro se está dirigiendo a mí. Es curioso, parece como si estuviera dentro de un anime. Miro mis manos. No sé por qué, pero el hecho de verme como un dibujo me hace reír._

—_¡Eh! Que te estoy hablando. ¿Podrías hacerme caso?—la chica suena irritada._

_Está claro que es un sueño. Normalmente no suelo estar consciente en mis sueños. Curioso. Muy curioso. Finalmente miro a la chica y le presto atención. _

— _¡Hola! ¿Quién eres? Tu pelo es verde—. Y me vuelvo a reír. Me siento como si flotara dentro de una burbuja. No, es más bien como si mi cabeza estuviera llena de aire. ¿Por qué no dejo de reírme por cosas estúpidas? _

_Verde frunce el ceño y pone los ojos en blanco. _

—_Cosas obvias aparte, me llamo Midori*, y quiero hacerte una pregunta._

—_Vaya, conque Midori, ¿eh? Suena bastante apropiado—. Por suerte, me noto un poco más lúcida, y consigo detener la risa tonta que amenaza con salir de nuevo.—Y dime, ¿qué es eso que quieres preguntarme?_

_Permanece unos segundos en silencio, como evaluándome. Finalmente dice:_

_—Si te dijera que las historias que lees son reales y que existen en mundos paralelos, ¿qué me dirías?_

_La pregunta me deja a cuadros. ¿Mundos paralelos? ¿Había algún gas tóxico en el avión? ¿Alguien me ha drogado? Sea como sea, este sueño se pone cada vez más interesante, así que decido darle una oportunidad. _

_—Te diría que...me gustaría viajar a alguno. O mejor, que saques a alguien de allí. ¡Ya sé! Q__uiero un Tobias Eaton* ahora mismo— Verde hace una mueca— ¿Un Aaron Warner* entonces?— sus ojos empiezan a chispear y a algo hace click en mi cabeza— Ooh, espera, tú eres como un anime, así que...¿qué te parece si me llevaras hasta L?_

_Algo brilla en sus ojos, y mi visión empieza a llenarse de luz blanca, cegándome. Siento como soy arrancada del sueño, y poco a poco voy despertándome. Soy consciente del respaldo del asiento contra mi espalda, y oigo a alguien decir mi nombre. _

—¡Julia! ¡Juliaaa despiertaaa!

Abro los ojos. Mi hermano me está sacudiendo para despertarme, y dice algo parecido a "ya hemos vegado". Me incorporo de golpe. Ya. Hemos. Llegado. Estoy tan emocionada que por un momento no me doy cuenta de que hay algo que no cuadra. El avión, los pasajeros, mi hermano...Se ven como...como si siguiera dentro de mi sueño. Parece un anime. No, no, no. Estás soñando todavía. Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir. Todo sigue igual. Los pasajeros están levantándose y mi hermano me empuja para que salga del asiento. Me levanto aturdida y me pellizco el brazo. Muy fuerte. Casi me saltan las lágrimas por el dolor. Alguien me toca la espalda y pego un respingo. Solo es mi madre.

— ¿Estás bien, Julia? Pareces confundida— Una versión anime de mi madre me acaba de hablar. Qué. Narices. Me. Está. Pasando.

—Eer...No, no es nada. Es que...sólo estaba intenta asimilar que ¡por fin estamos en Japón!— Hago un esfuerzo por lograr mi mejor imitación de un yo "pletórico-por-haber-cumplido-su-sueño-y-para-nada-alucinado-por-que-su-madre-parezca-una-versión-inquietantemente-anime" Sonrío hasta que me duelen las mejillas.

No entiendo nada. El pellizco ha probado que esto no es un sueño. Más o menos. Al menos, lo descarto por el momento. Tal vez me han drogado. A lo mejor he bebido algo con LSD o alucinógenos. Pero no he probado nada en el avión. Nada más subir me quedé dormida. Y el sueño ese...la chica del pelo verde y su extraña pregunta. Un escalofrío me baja por la espalda. No, no puede ser. Esto no es real, esto no es real, esto no...

Mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada desde el cristal de la puerta. Vaya. No estoy nada mal. Sigo midiendo mi escaso metro sesenta, pero me veo más...sexy. MI cintura es más estrecha, y mis caderas anchas. El pelo es más largo y liso, y es de un color miel. Al igual que mis ojos, que se ven grandes y luminosos. Sea lo que sea, me gusta. Esté alucinando o no, no hay motivo para no disfrutarlo. No creo que esto sea real, pero no puedo hacer nada por salir de aquí. No se me ocurre qué podría hacerme despertar o volver a la realidad.

Y si mi alucinación está conectada con mi sueño...entonces es bastante posible que haya aterrizado en el mundo de Death Note. Esto...esto es increíble. Dependiendo de en qué momento esté...podría, podría salvarle. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas...Ahora lo que debo hacer es llegar hasta él, o conseguir que él llegue a mí.

* * *

><p>NA:

1. Midori: En japonés quiere decir verde, creo que no es necesario aclarar más.

2. Tobias Eaton: Emm, siento mi arrebato de fangirl. Es el protagonista masculino de la trilogía YA (Young Adult) Divergente, de Veronica Roth.

3. Aaron Warner: Vale, tal vez me he pasado de fangirl. Personaje de la trilogía Shatter Me, de Tahereh Mafi.

Y esto es todo. Sé que como primer capítulo no es gran cosa, cruzo los dedos para que le déis una oportunidad.

Por supuesto agradeceré rewiews y eso. ¡Besos!


	2. Locura confirmada

**N/A:**

**¡****Hola de nuevo! **

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis leído el primer episodio, y sobre todo a Ai-chanosa por dejarme una review. Lo cierto es que no esperé cosechar ni una sola visita con ese primer capítulo...¡ni con todo el fic terminado!  
>Muchas, muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de leerlo y por...no sé, querer saber más de esta historia loca que ha aparecido por mi cabeza.<p>

Espero no defraudaros .

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Disclaimer: Otra vez, los personajes de Death Note que aparecen no me pertenecen :( El mérito es de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. **

PD: Acabo de empezar las clases, así que no sé realmente cuándo subiré el capítulo siguiente. Lo siento.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

El viento sopla entre los rascacielos, empujando el cabello contra mi rostro. Es por la tarde, y sólo algunos rayos de Sol consiguen colarse entre los edificios, por lo que da la sensación de que está atardeciendo. Hace unas horas que llegamos a Tokio, y ya hemos dejado nuestro equipaje en el hotel. Como estamos en el centro, mis padres decidieron dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Así que aquí estoy, en plena calle, observando a los transeúntes que circulan por las aceras, ajenos a mi fascinación. Esta ciudad es enorme. Inmensa. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a L? Eso, esperando que yo tenga razón y haya ido a parar a Death Note. Tal vez ni siquiera pasa eso, a lo mejor sólo estoy, no sé, en la ciudad real y yo soy la única que ve todo como si fuera un manga. Quizás me he vuelto loca. Eso me resulta más verosímil que la alternativa.

— ¿Has visto esas torres? ¡Son altísimas! Y todo está lleno de pantallas...—mi hermano pequeño tiene los ojos como platos. Y tiene motivos para ello. Yo me he quedado sin habla.

La pequeña ciudad en la que vivo no tiene comparación con Tokio. Anime o no. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar nada o, lo que es más, a NADIE, en este lugar? Me siento una extraña, perdida. Además, tendré que conseguir que mis padres se salten nuestro programa de turismo que tanto tiempo me llevó organizar. Es abrumador. Respira hondo. Vamos por partes. Lo primero es saber si esta alucinación o lo que sea tiene algo que ver con Death Note. Ah, sí, casi lo había olvidado. Sólo tengo dos semanas. Me están dando ganas de olvidarme de todo y limitarme a disfrutar de mi versión "especial" del viaje. Ya comprobaré cuando lo termine si me he vuelto loca.

Alex ha empezado a tironearme de la manga y señala hacia una de las pantallas gigantes enfrente de nosotros.

— Mira, ¡están poniendo las noticias en esa de allí!—grita exaltado.

A nuestro alrededor el mundo parece paralizarse. La mayoría de las personas que hay en la calle se detienen y elevan sus miradas al lugar que hace un momento indicaba mi hermano. Resulta sobrecogedor, pues muchas conversaciones que se estaban desarrollando a nuestro alrededor se han interrumpido de repente, creando un silencio extraño. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando tanto ruido hasta que una gran parte de éste ha desaparecido.

Un hombre trajeado y sentado tras una mesa habla rápidamente en japonés con expresión neutra. Sí, desde luego, es un noticiario. La oportunidad perfecta para averiguar si mi sospecha es cierta, y he terminado...eh, estoy alucinando con el mundo de Death Note. Es evidente que el caso Kira es algo que nombrarán a diario. Además, si toda esta gente está escuchando tan atentamente, debe ser algo importante. Un misterioso asesino de masas que se cree un justiciero me parece algo lo bastante importante como para provocar esa reacción. Aunque tengo dos problemas. El primero de ellos es, evidentemente el idioma. No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo el presentador. Y el segundo, es que no sé en qué punto de la historia he aterrizado. Podría estar al comienzo, cuando Light aún no he encontrado el cuaderno. O tal vez, antes de que L se presente ante él. O puede ser después de todo ello, cuando L detiene a Light. Hay tantas posibilidades...

En vez de intentar adivinar la respuesta a mis dudas, presto toda la atención posible a la pantalla y al presentador, intentando captar la palabra "Kira" entre su discurso ininteligible. Puedo distinguir algunas palabras sueltas, pero son en su mayoría pronombres, así que no me sirven de mucho.

— ¿Entiendes algo, Julia?—mi padre me pregunta sonriendo, sin saber lo mucho que me estoy esforzando en comprender lo que dicen. Sólo es una pregunta, pero pierdo la concentración unos segundos. ¿Y si en ese momento han dicho algo? Entonces, el presentador se despide con unas últimas palabras, y la multitud a nuestro alrededor retoma sus actividades. Todo el bullicio anterior regresa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y yo he perdido la ocasión. Respiro hondo, e intento no insultar a nadie.

—No, no he entendido gran cosa. Ya sabes que no sé japonés.

Mi padre percibe mi tono cortante, pero no lo da por zanjado.

—Como eres nuestra experta en Japón...Seguro que has pillado alguna cosilla.

Él sonríe levemente, y estoy intentado muy seriamente no enfadarme, porque mi padre no tiene la culpa de que se me haya ido la olla y esté imaginando...esto. Entonces mi hermano interviene emocionado.

— ¡Seguro que hablaban del caso Kira! ¿Verdad, Julia?

Mi cara debe de ser bastante divertida en este instante. Estoy segura de que es una de esas situaciones en las que tu expresión es un poema. De hecho, abro y vuelvo a cerrar la boca, en un intento por responder, pero dándome cuenta de que no sé qué decir. El caso Kira. De todas las personas que esperé que hablaran de este asunto, mi hermano es la que menos me esperaba. No entiendo absolutamente nada.

— ¿El...el caso Kira?—pregunto indecisa, sin saber cómo debo reaccionar.

Mi hermano hace una mueca, y mi madre se une a la conversación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡No puede ser que no recuerdes aquello con lo que has estado dándonos la vara durante semanas!

— ¿Qué...?—protesto.

— ¡A lo mejor tiene fiebre!—me interrumpe Alex, y alza un brazo para tocarme la frente. Lo aparto de un manotazo y me repongo de la impresión, inventando una excusa para cubrirme.

—No me pasa nada...—me rio un poco— Es sólo que no había entendido bien a Alex. Parece mentira que tenga diez años, no sabe vocalizar.

Tras eso empiezo una pelea con él, y me ahorro tener que responder más preguntas incómodas, desviando la conversación a mi comportamiento infantil por meterme con Alex.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Yo tenía razón. Estoy en el mundo de Death Note. Y de alguna forma, mi familia también está al tanto de lo que sucede aquí. ¿Cómo es eso posible? No es sólo que lo sepan, sino que es como si creyeran que este mundo es el real. Quiero decir, ¿el caso Kira? Si vinieran de otro mundo, MI mundo, y de repente aterrizaran aquí...No se habrían referido a él como caso Kira. Las pocas veces que he hablado con mis padres de los mangas que leía, no recuerdo haber mencionado "el caso Kira". Más bien he podido hablar de L o Light.

Esto es muy liante. Creo que voy a dejar este tema para otro momento. Ahora que ya sé con seguridad dónde estoy, debo averiguar cuándo. Para lo que tengo que crear un plan que me permita acercarme a Light Yagami. Y ya sé por dónde empezar a buscarle. La universidad.

Light, Kira, tú serás mi guía. Y sin saberlo, me llevarás hasta L.

* * *

><p>NA: Hmm...soy consciente de que mis capítulos no son muy largos. Y prometo que estos dos primeros han sido introductorios y lo bueno está por venir. Es que quiero crear una historia coherente, y no limitarme a juntar a mi OC con L en una habitación y esperar a que hagan bebés...no sé si me entendéis :P

Lo sé, dice romance y hasta ahora lo más romántico que ha pasado ha sido que Julia se durmiera en un avión...Paciencia supongo.

En fin...¿os parece que voy por buen camino?


	3. Nota

**N/A: **

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo, y lo siento, pero tendréis que ser pacientes (Ya sabéis, clases, estudio y demás).**

**En fin, ¡quería agradecer muuuchooo todas la reviews que he recibido! De verdad, el otro día me llevé una sorpresa al ver que ya eran 6 y que había gente que seguía mi historia. Muchas, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad siendo que sólo lleva dos capítulos, sois geniales.**

**Espero no defraudaros con este :)**

**Disclaimer: Otra vez con lo mismo, que ni Death Note ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>III<p>

Miro el techo de la habitación del hotel. He dormido algunas horas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo he pasado pensando en un plan para acercarme a Light. Y he pensado en por qué me estoy tomando tantas molestias. Al fin y al cabo, L es sólo un personaje. Murió, cierto. Me dolió mucho, cierto también. Pero no es una persona real. "_Si te dijera que las historias que lees son reales y que existen en mundos paralelos, ¿qué me dirías?" _ La pregunta de Midori, aquella chica de mi sueño acude a mi mente. Pero...eso sí que fue sólo un sueño, ¿no? Quiero decir...aunque ahora esté...

Buff...no quiero pensar en esto. Pero si no decido si estoy o no en un mundo real, si L es o no es real, ¿qué hago? ¿Sigo adelante con esto o no? Lo enfoco de otra forma. Si esto fuera real, ¿qué haría? Salvar a L. Puedo tomármelo así, y llevarlo a cabo. O no hacer nada, y seguir pensando que estoy alucinando. Y, aunque así fuera, ¿no querría hacerlo también? Eso implicaría conocerle y...bueno, QUIERO conocerle, sea un producto de mi imaginación o no. No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad. A saber cuándo vuelvo a alucinar de esta forma. Tal vez...tal vez sigo en ese avión, atrapada en un sueño. Puede que nunca llegara a despertarme.

Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer. Y personas que salvar de su destino.

Mañana, todo empezará de cero.

* * *

><p>No me había sorprendido encontrar la Universidad de To-Oh en el lugar en que debería encontrar la Universidad de Tokio. Aparte de mí, nadie parece encontrarlo extraño. He conseguido convencer a mis padres para que la visitemos en primer lugar, con alguna que otra tontería sobre empezar la universidad el curso que viene. Esa ha sido la parte fácil. Ahora viene la difícil.<p>

Mientras flanqueamos las verjas que dan paso al campus, observo a los estudiantes pasar apresurados a nuestro alrededor. Entre todos estos universitarios encontrar a Light Yagami será casi imposible, pero no voy a rendirme. En realidad, no creo que lo encuentre hoy. Y probablemente tenga que poner en práctica mi plan B, pero prefiero probar suerte.

Ayer tuve que hacer un buen trabajo de investigación, que me llevó a encontrar esta universidad...y poco más. Sé, además, que estamos a principios de abril, que coincide con nada, en realidad. Además de haber retrocedido varios años atrás, este viaje que estaba realizando en pleno julio ha pasado a tener lugar en primavera. Esto no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido para mí, pero no le daré más vueltas.

Un gran edificio se yergue ante mí. Escucho a mi hermano ahogar un grito y mi madre empieza a sacar fotos como una posesa. Motivos tienen, desde luego. La fachada principal, en ladrillo rojizo es majestuosa, con un gran reloj en lo alto, dándole un aspecto elegante y antiguo. Si estudiara aquí, estaría feliz sólo de contemplar su arquitectura. Pero no he venido aquí por las vistas, me recuerdo. Una vez que mi madre ha conseguido llenar la memoria de la cámara de fotos (¡Y sólo de la entrada!) les pido permiso para ir a dar una vuelta por mi cuenta. Tengo pensado visitar todos aquellos lugares en los que Light pudiera estar, y prefiero hacerlo sola.

Finalmente, tras mucho suplicar y apelar a mi sentido de la orientación, consigo un margen de hora y media para encontrar a Kira.

Esto es pan comido. Más o menos.

* * *

><p>Llevo quince minutos vagando sin rumbo por el campus. Después de haber visitado los alrededores de la facultad de derecho, he ido al edificio principal, la cafetería, los jardines...y me he dedicado a merodear de aquí para allá sin ningún resultado. Hasta me he atrevido a preguntar a dos chicos de mi edad, que se han limitado a negar con la cabeza y mirarme raro. Supongo que en mi fuero interno sabía que encontrar a Yagami aquí, un día cualquiera sería imposible, pero una parte de mí (la parte estúpida, que cree que esto es real) imaginaba que me chocaría con él en algún pasillo o algo así.<p>

Abatida, me siento en un banco, y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Extiendo el mapa de la universidad en mi regazo y lo contemplo como si contuviera la solución a todos los problemas del universo. Cuando levanto la vista, lo que veo me deja sin aliento. Mi corazón hace algo raro, parecido a saltarse un latido o dos.

Porque enfrente de mí, no sólo se encuentra Light Yagami.  
>L.<br>Ryuzaki, le acompaña.

Lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza es salir corriendo y abrazar a uno mientras estrangulo al otro. Pero me contengo. Esto lo confirma TODO. Que estoy pirada, que esto es real, que debo hacer algo. Lo que sea.

Aparto un momento la mirada, temerosa de que alguno de los dos se percate de que los observo. Se están dirigiendo a las pistas. Concretamente a las de tenis. Una bombilla se enciende en mi cabeza, y recuerdo aquel épico partido. De hecho, llevan unas raquetas en la mano, en las que no me había fijado. Esto simplifica las cosas.

Con cuidado de parecer despreocupada y de que ninguno de los dos se fijen en mí, les adelanto y bajo las escaleras a las pistas. Por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo siguen mi camino, y de pronto entro en pánico. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Sospecharán si me quedo por aquí antes de que empiecen a jugar?

Para ganar tiempo, me agacho y finjo que me ato las zapatillas mientras Light y Ryuzaki pasan a mi lado, casi rozándome. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, y noto los dedos agarrotados por los nervios y la anticipación. Les he oído hablar, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dicen. ¿Por qué no estudié japonés cuando podía?

"Sshh. Relájate. Sigue con el plan." "¡¿Qué plan?!" Le contesta mi parte histérica a la racional.

Supuestamente iba a pegarme a Light como una lapa. Eso era todo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Piensa, piensa, piensa...

* * *

><p>El partido está ya llegando a su fin. Tengo las manos cerradas en puños mientras observo los rápidos movimientos de los dos jugadores. Me he camuflado entre el público que ha acudido poco a poco a verlos. Ahora sólo tengo que conseguir calmarme lo suficiente para acercarme a Ryuzaki sin explotar o algo así. Por no mencionar que voy a tener que hablarle en inglés, un idioma que no domino a la perfección.<p>

Mientras Light devuelve la pelota por última vez, cojo aire varias veces y repito mentalmente la frase en mi cabeza para asegurarme de que no meto la pata. L ha perdido el partido, y se acerca a estrecharle la mano a su contrincante.

Un ruido me sobresalta justo cuando voy a adelantarme y a abordarlos mientras recogen sus cosas. Mi teléfono móvil está sonando. Descuelgo con manos temblorosas.

— ¡Mamá! Lo siento sé que me he pasado de la hora, pero estaba viendo un partido de tenis muy emocionante y...

— ¡Pensábamos que te habías perdido! No puedes desaparecer así como así. ¡Te has retrasado tres cuartos de hora! Te he llamado unas cincuenta veces, ¿por qué no contestabas?

— Eeh...yo...no he recibido ninguna llamada...—debía de estar tan absorta que no he oído el móvil. Me giro a tiempo de ver a Ryuzaki subiendo el último tramo de escaleras. Rápidamente echo a andar hacia él— Esto... ¿dónde estáis?

—Yo estoy en la entrada con tu hermano, por si aparecías por aquí. Tu padre ha ido a buscarte por el campus, al ver que no llegabas. A este paso es posible que haya avisado a la policía.

Coge aire y la corto antes de que empiece a gritarme de nuevo.

—Vale, vale...espérame allí, ¿de acuerdo?—Ahora camino justo detrás de ellos, sin perder de vista ni un momento la espalda ligeramente encorvada de L—. Ahora voy. ¡Y llama a papá, para que deje de buscarme! Nos vemos. Te quiero.

Le cuelgo antes de que me conteste. Me siento mal por tratarla así, con lo preocupada que está. Y sé que me va a caer una buena cuando regrese, pero ahora eso no importa.

Hago acopio de toda mi fuerza mental e intento relajarme y parecer casual mientras alargo el brazo para llamar la atención de L. Tras dos toques en su hombro y un "excuse me" se gira y me enfrenta. Estoy segura de que tengo cara de fanática loca mientras le devuelvo la mirada a esos ojos negros que me atrapan. Es todavía más impresionante de lo que imaginé, tenerlo delante de mí, atendiendo a lo que tengo que decirle.

— ¿Quieres algo?—me pregunta con voz ligeramente molesta. Despierto de alguna ensoñación estúpida acerca de su pelo y hablo en mi más perfecto inglés.

— Eh, sí, mira, es que una chica me ha dado esto para que te lo entregue. —Alargo la mano y le entrego la nota que he estado sujetando todo este tiempo. Por un brevísimo momento su mano roza la mía y creo que dejo de respirar. Es todo tan irreal. Que yo esté aquí, a su lado. —Eso es todo.

Ryuzaki le echa un vistazo rápido a la nota y veo cómo sus ojos se agrandan un poco de la sorpresa. Pero enseguida se recompone. Murmura algo que suena como "gracias". Light observa todo con las manos en los bolsillos, aburrido. O al menos lo aparenta. Seguro que está pensando mil formas distintas de acabar con L.

—De nada, supongo. Bueno, me voy ya.

Me despido con la mano y echo a andar en dirección contraria, cuando alguien me agarra de la muñeca. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente, para encontrar a L unido a la mano que me sujeta. Durante un segundo no hago nada, y simplemente le miro, incrédula, notando cómo me ruborizo. Después, con un tirón suave me suelto, intentando que no se note mi conmoción.

L habla ahora cuidando su tono de voz, tanteando el terreno.

—Espera un momento, ¿recuerdas cómo era la chica que te ha dado la nota?—titubea un instante— ¿La has leído?

"Pues claro que es sobre la nota. ¿Para qué iba a retenerte si no? Serás tonta."

—Eh...no, no realmente. Era una chica bastante normal. Y, tranquilo, no la he leído —pero sí escrito, pienso—Bueno, ahora sí, tengo que irme.

Empiezo a andar cuando se me ocurre una locura. Debo conseguir que me encuentre, y tal vez la nota no sea suficiente. En un solo movimiento me acerco a L, hasta que mis labios casi rozan su oído. Noto cómo me ruborizo aún más y mi corazón se acelera, pero sigo adelante. Tengo que conseguir que se fije en mí, que me recuerde, o puede que no lo vuelva a ver. Percibo cómo mi cercanía hace que se ponga tenso, y sonrío un poco.

—Adiós, L.

Lo susurro muy bajito, para que sólo él pueda oírlo. Echo a correr tan repentinamente como me aproximé, y por el rabillo del ojo veo a Ryuzaki completamente inmóvil, con su mirada fija en mí. Su expresión no dice nada, y creo que es una suerte que haya aprendido a ocultar sus emociones de esa forma.

Confío en la presencia de Light para evitar que L haga alguna locura. No querrá que sepa lo que pone en la nota. O al menos, espero que no. Con una última mirada, desaparezco de allí antes de que a alguno de los dos se le ocurra seguirme.

He sido una irresponsable y he actuado impulsivamente. No debería haberlo hecho. L habría deducido por sí sólo que yo era la autora de la nota. Ahora sólo me he puesto en peligro y le he puesto a él en un aprieto. Soy estúpida. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Cuánto tardará L en encontrarme? ¿Me detendrán?

Lo único que lamento es que presiento que esto va a hacer daño a mi familia. ¿Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio? Supongo que ya es tarde para planteárselo.

Ahora sólo queda esperar. Esperarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, en cierta limusina...<strong>

—Watari, necesito encontrar a alguien. Creo...que podría guardar relación con el caso Kira.

Él se limita a asentir y enciende el motor. Toco las esquinas del trozo de papel que ha desestabilizado todo lo que había planeado hasta ahora. Esa nota...Y la extraña chica que parece conocer mi existencia. ¿De dónde ha salido y por qué me conoce? Lo único que sé con certeza es que es la escritora de la nota, y quería asegurarse de que yo lo supiera. Pues bien, lo ha conseguido. ¿Y ahora qué?

Miro al frente y de forma inconsciente me llevo el pulgar a los labios, mientras Watari conduce hasta el hotel. Sigo pensando en ella. Me dejó atónito cuando susurró mi nombre. Es cierto que ya había considerado que ella misma fuera la que escribió la nota, pero fue su proximidad lo que más me afectó. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que los extraños se tomen esas licencias conmigo.

"Ni siquiera los conocidos" apunta una molesta vocecilla en algún rincón oscuro de mi mente. Alejo mis pensamientos de esa línea antes de que me acabe compadeciendo de mi soledad, y vuelvo a enfocarme en ella, en_ J_, tal y como se hace llamar.

"No sé por qué quieres que te encuentre, J, pero si sabes quién es Kira y quién soy yo, debo atraparte. Al menos, por mi seguridad. Y ten por seguro que lo haré."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Lo sé, lo sé, muchos saltos temporales. Pero me salió así el capítulo. ¿Qué opináis vosotros? **

**Espero que os haya gustado...y preparaos para el siguiente. Creo que será más movidito y tendrá más (mucho más) de L.**

**PD: No sé si voy a hacer de la POV de L una rutina, de momento me pareció bien incluirlo. Ya veremos...Podría acabar quedando muy OOC.**


End file.
